


It Gets Better

by AliaTurin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, F/M, ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaTurin/pseuds/AliaTurin
Summary: This fic started as request on tumblr from someone who was having hard time dealing with their depression. I hope it helped them a at least a bit.





	It Gets Better

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of depression and anxiety, so please proceed with cation.
> 
> Thank you all for the support and reading!  
> Check out my tumblr: http://the-immortal-marshal.tumblr.com or if you feel like you can feed my coffee addiction at: [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin)

It has been a long trip, he has been absent for better part three weeks now. He wasn’t happy that he had to leave you alone, he knew you were feeling down, but he had no choice. He had a duty and it had to be fulfilled. He did his best to stay in touch. Messaging when he had time, calling you when the opportunity showed up. You were trying to sound happy but he knew you weren’t. It was the short answers, the way you answered…he wanted nothing more than to be with you, but duty called.

Three weeks later and he was finally back in Insomnia, he didn’t even bother to drop at his place or even leave his backpack and gear. He shoved everything in his car and drove to your place. It was Saturday, past noon, he knew you wouldn’t be sleeping. He parked his car in the most absurd way in front of your way, but he didn’t care, he wanted to see you, he missed you and he knew you needed him. If somebody had a problem with his parking they were more than welcome to bring it with him.

“Babe, I’m home.” He shouted as he walked through the door, dropping his stuff on the ground. He had a smile on his lips, but as soon as he saw the state of your apartment his smile vanished. It wasn’t messy, but it wasn’t tidy either. The curtains were still shut even if it was past midday, in the kitchen he didn’t see any plates, but there were multiple takeaway boxes on the counter and in the trash.

“Babe?” he wasn’t shouting this time, he spoke in loud voice but concern was creeping in it. He closed the door behind himself and slowly walked to the bedroom where he found you.

You were just waking up, your clothes were all over the place, clean and dirty both on the floor.

“Oh, babe…” Gladio sat on the bed next to you, clearing few stranding pieces of hair from your face. “I’m home babe. Everything would be okay now.” He didn’t ask you how you were feeling, that much was obvious. “Come on time to get out of bed.”

“I don’t want.” You said as you pulled the covers over your face.

“I wasn’t asking. Come on.” He gently pulled the blanket away and grabbed you by the arms making you sit on the bed. “Come on get dressed, I will make you breakfast. I’m not Ignis, but I’m sure I can make something nice for you.”

He left you like that hoping you had at least the strength to put some clothes and went in the kitchen. As he opened the fridge he sighed in relief. It seemed like you had some food inside you were just not in the mood to cook. Not that it would have been a problem for him to run to the store, but he didn’t want to leave you alone and somehow, he suspected it would be even harder to make you go out of your apartment than to get out of bed. He grabbed few eggs, veggies and cheese an started mixing everything together. He looked in the bedroom ad saw that you were putting sweatpants and one of his t-shirts that he left here before he left. He chuckled, he loved seeing you in his clothes.

You emerged from the bedroom couple of minutes later, your hair was absolute mess and you seemed like you haven’t slept for days, but he still thought you were beautiful. He was just throwing the omelet in the pan. You sat on the breakfast bar and he pushed a coffee mug in front of you. 

“After we finish breakfast we are going to see a film.” He said as he flipped the omelet.

“Gladi…I really don’t feel like it.” You said barely lifting your eyes from the coffee mug.

“Okay, you tell me what you want to do and we will do it.” He grabbed two plates and split the content of the pan between the two of them. You weren’t answering. He knew the answer, you wanted to do nothing but he wasn’t going to leave you like that. He placed one of the plates in front of you and then sat next to you with the other plate.

“Can we just…stay here…” you asked as you poked the food with a fork.

“if we stay here, we are cleaning the apartment first.” He said as he was chewing the food. Unlike you he was starving. You gave him a pleading look. “Hey don’t look at me. I’m here to love you and fix things, I love you constantly, so it’s time to fix things.” You still weren’t eating. “You also need some proper nutrition.”

“It’s not like I don’t eat…” you defended yourself and looked at the boxes of takeaway.

“Healthy nutrition.” He sighed. Pushing you wasn’t going to work and he knew it, but he just wanted to help you so much. “Babe, please. If you don’t want to do it for you, do it for me. Half the plate. Please.”

He heard you sighed and then you started eating. The more you ate the more your appetite came back to you and he smiled at you as sign of encouragement. You finished most of what was in your plate, he ate whatever you didn’t. He always ended up eating your food whenever you couldn’t finish it.

“Help me with the dishes.” He grabbed the plates and went to rinse them then passed them to you and you arranged them in the dishwasher. He did that with handful of forks and plates in the sink as well, you followed. Thirty minutes later both of you had thrown all the boxes from the kitchen, cleaned the counters and the place looked a bit better, even brighter.

“Shit, I forgot. I have something or you.” He almost ran to his bags and started digging through them. Eventually he pulled out a small box and gave it to you. “It’s nothing too special, but I wanted to get you something, I have been away for such long time…” You open the box curiously, there was a white crystal inside. “Got it from an Altissian merchant I saw.” Gladio explained. “The Altissians believe it brings good energy to the place where it’ places. I don’t know if it’s true, but it looks pretty. Kind of reminds me of you.”

“Thank you.” You said and there was faint smile on your lips which made Gladio smile as well. So far so good.

You both went in the living room and found place on the bookshelf where you can put the crystal. Gladio was standing behind you, watching you pick the place that you liked. As soon as you were done he wrapped his big arms around you and pulled you closer to himself.

“I missed you so much.” He placed a kiss on the top of your head, his chest pressing hard against your back. “I will help you get better, okay.” He was pulling you closer to himself even if that was barely possible. “I’m here now, and I will look after you, okay?” he placed another kiss this time on your cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos, comments and [Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/aliaturin) give me inspiration, MP and HP!


End file.
